1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for removing arsenite and arsenate from water and, more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for removing arsenite and arsenate from water which reacts arsenic contaminated water with cupric oxide (CuO) particles for a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arsenic is a naturally occurring substance found in a variety of combined forms in the earth. Arsenic contamination of drinking water has been reported from many parts of the world. The United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has stated that arsenic in drinking water causes cancer in humans and that the amount of arsenic in water at the current allowed concentration may equal that caused by smoking cigarettes.
Arsenic is a Group 5A nonmetal with the more common valences of −3, 0, +3 and +5. Arsenite (As+3) and arsenate (As+5) are the most common forms found in drinking water and wastewater streams. In some arsenic affected areas, substitution of drinking water source by a safe and easily available one can be very expensive. In order to meet the maximum contaminant level (MCL) for human drinking water, irrigation water, livestock and wildlife watering, and aquatic life, the arsenic must be removed to meet the safe level. In fact, arsenic removal may be a more appropriate water supply option in these situations.
Therefore, water providers have a need for an economical safe method to remove arsenic from drinking water. Further, residential homes obtaining water from wells have a need for a low cost, safe, and efficient point of entry or point of use arsenic removal system.
In the past, there have been methods for removal of arsenic including the following: (1) adsorption onto activated alumina within a fixed bed contactor; (2) complexing arsenic with hydrous metallic floc, previously aluminum and iron hydroxides or oxyhydroxides, in conventional water treatment plants; (3) sieving the metal from water by membrane technologies such as reverse osmosis; and (4) electrodynamic processes such as electrodialysis.
Unfortunately, most conventional methods for arsenic removal have difficulties of removing arsenite (As+3). Even though certain techniques are fairly successful on large municipal supplies, they are not practical for residential application because of space requirements, the use of dangerous chemicals, frequent monitoring, and expense. In fact, each of these methods require highly skilled personnel for operation and maintenance on an ongoing basis rendering them unsuitable suitable for residential use at point of entry.
The two most common techniques for residential water correction have been reverse osmosis (RO) and activated alumina. Activated alumina requires the use of caustic chemicals and a very large volume for the high flow rates available with this invention. RO is no longer certified as an arsenic removal technique because of its inability to reduce arsenite (As+3) significantly.